


Hey Brothers

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Series: Semyazza's Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: Myzza reflects on each of her brothers and her love for them.Inspired by Avicci’s ‘Hey Brother’.





	1. There’s An Endless Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael, the angel who just wanted to be a good soldier.

Michael is the Prince of Heaven. The Protector. The Lion.

But to Myzza, he's her big brother Micah.

When their father rebuilt Heaven, he pulled Michael from the Cage and healed him to the best of his abilities. But Michael still bears the scars of Hell, and thinks he always will. The flashes of the flames still come and go. When that happens, his brothers and sister will hold him and coax him back out into reality. Sometimes, Lucifer can get him back in no time, and others, Lucifer's presence only sends Michael spiralling further.

But they love each other anyway.

Michael and Lucifer have always been endlessly close. They drifted apart and grew to hate each other, but they never stopped loving each other.  Though they still have problems, they are as close as they once were.

Raphael admires Michael. He has since Creation. They were always close. Raphael still leans towards Michael for advice, instructions and comfort.

Gabriel loves Michael. He pulls jokes on his oldest brother all the time. Its just Gabriel's way of affection.

 

Michael is a soldier; a commander. Sometimes he forgets to feel. He can bark orders and expect them to be followed. This when he buts heads with his siblings, who aren't afraid of him. He needs their help to remember his compassion. But when he does, he is the best leader imaginable. He knows the stregths of his soldiers, and their weaknesses.

 

 

But to Myzza, he is the warm arms who hold her when she’s tired, sad, or just needs a hug. He’s the warm voice who comforts her. He’s the one Lucifer play fights with. He’s the one who’ll listen to Raphael talk for hours. He’s the one who steers Gabriel away from trouble. He protects them all. He fights for them. He tries so hard. He tries to follow his father's path, even when it breaks him. Even when he's crumbling, his brothers and sister will hold him up, and he will rise up to try again.

He is their big brother.

 


	2. Do You Still Believe In One Another?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer, the angel who was betrayed

Lucifer is the Morning Star. The serpent. The fallen.

But to Myzza, he's her big brother Luci.

She knows that he's made mistakes and was damned for what wasn't what wasn't his fault. He was cursed for others' mistakes. He only became the devil because that's what they made of him. The long centuries caged in Hell brought out his hatred and burned love from his grace. The passion that made him their father's favourite warped and twisted. He was sent down the path to become Satan by the condeming hands of others. He made his mistakes when his choices had been made for him. His sins truly began when he was free and his hatred had consumed him.

But he changed. He let his hatred rest long enough to let his brothers in. And when he did, he let go. They were all hurting. They didn't want to fight. They begged him to come back and he did. It was hard but they managed it.

Surprisingly, or not surprisingly at all, it was Raphael who came to him first. The Healer had come in the night, when it was dark and curled into Lucifer's side. There they had stayed for hours until morning had risen.

Gabriel, of course, was next. Lucifer's attempt on his life could never crush the deep love Gabriel had for his brother. The messenger had pulled Lucifer across Heaven. They familiarized with every inch of Heaven once again.

Finally, there was Michael. The prince had staggered into Lucifer's chambers, begging him to protect him from the flames. They cuddled together, holding each other until they felt safe. And that was it. They were brothers once again.

Then there was Myzza. Lucifer instantly accepted the abandoned child of his father. And Myzza knew he wasn't the devil.

He was the light in the dark. He was the guardian against nightmares.

He was their brother Luci.


End file.
